Pyramid Head vs Slender Man
by Shaman94
Summary: Two faceless monsters go head to head for Halloween.
1. Slender Man vs Pyramid Head

It is Halloween and nothing says scary like our next two contenders. Pyramid Head the faceless, blade wilding, monster from Silent Hill versus internets ultimate troll Slender Man. Who is Deadlier?

Pyramid Head is Silent Hill's most deadly monster and probably video gamings most iconic monster. He is the embodiment of his victims sins and the personification of their greatest guilt and fear. He may be slow what he lacks in speed he makes for in endurance, PH is meant to be unkillable and this can be seen clearly in the game series being that he hunts you down the whole time. There has been one account of PH dying however but this only was when his victim came to terms with his guilt and forgave himself. With no more sins to of fed off of PH killed himself instead.

Slender Man is the modern mans boogeyman of the Internet. Since so little is known about him we'll shall use his powers from the slender series and ender man from minecraft. Slender has the power of instant teleportation and incredible strength. He can send his victim into a disoriented state just by looking at them but he must be in a close enough range to them. The disadvatege to this ability is that once you spot him he will stop dead in his tracks, like a weeping angel. He has no weapons but he does have four or more tentacles on his back giving the appearance of a tree and the perfect disguise when stalking.

Let the fight begin!

In a forest at midnight PH walks in the dark dragging his blade behinde him, But behinde there is another entity among him, sneaking his way up behinde him. As Slender closes in he uses his hand to reach out and grab the throat of PH but is blocked by the massive blade PH carries with him. PH turns to face his rival but sees nothing but black smoke overhead. He follows the trail but can't find Slender in the dense forest. Slender uses his tentecals and dark surroundings to make swift and critical strikes before teleporting away. PH swung his blade around but missed his mark every swing. PH then does the unexpected, he goes onto cut every tree down and out of his way until there was one. With the clear field Slender became all to obvious in the opening. PH locks his gaze on Slender freezing Slender in his tracks and keeping him from teleporting. PH gets as close to Slender as he needs to be before his blade could be in striking range and proceeds to slice Slender in two.

WINNER:Pyramid Head!

Slender Man has many powers(we think) but Pyramid Heads only weakness is if his victim could forgive themselves. Slenders only hope at the end was his mind games but that's just it PH is more of a mindless servant then a self thinker.

Next Time: The laws two most badass enforcers go head to head to see who is more Badass.


	2. Rematch Announcement

A rematch of what may very well be the most controversial Badass Battle yet is in the works people. But this is too big to be settled between our last two contestants alone, so they'er bringing in some friends.

Pyramid Head and the four best Video Game monsters ever VS Slender Man and the four best Creepypasta monsters ever.

Cast your votes for their allies, the most suggested will be featured in the rematch. And this time it's finale, so loosing team will just have to deal with it.

Rules: The monsters have to be from the horror and fear genre, so no Godzilla people. There has to be enough known about the monster to be featured in a fight. And this one is limited to only one monster in the group, only one of them can be a god-like being so Zalgo or Cthulhu are expectable.

This is it people. We will finally see who is more Badass. No stone left unturned, No favorites, and No mercy.

P.S. You got a bone to pick with me Slendy? Well my friend PH is hoping you do.


	3. In This Corner Part One

Theme Song for Video Game Monsters: Superbeast by Rob Zombie.

Before we can begin the match lets review the strength, powers & abilities of our combatants. First team one, Game Monsters:

1. Pyramid Head from Silent Hill. We briefly reviewed his history last round but since most of you seem to fail to comprehend the anatomy of a being made from the guilty consinces of a mortal man and fuled by the power of Hell it self lets do it again.

Pyramid Head is the ultimate personification of guilt and desire to be punished for past crimes. He is slow but deadly. He can tear of the skin of his victim with ease but he prefers to carry a blade that's almost as big as him. Pyramid Head has been killed, physically, only once when James, the main protagonist of Silent Hill 2, accepted his misdeeds and forgave himself. Pyramid Head, along with the rest of the monsters from SH, committed suicide right afterwards. Other then that Pyramid Head has never died, but has been crippled long enough for his victims to escape.

2. The Creature from The Suffering. A.K.A. Torque. The creature is either an inner demon of Torque unleashed for a momentarily time period or a insanity fuled rage. He becomes insanely strong and even capable of destroying the toughest of foes with ease. Of course this only lasts for a short time then he becomes a normal human once more (Keep in mind normal is being used very loosely with this human).Why are we using him and not any of the normal monsters you may be wondering. Because he's the alpha monster of his game so deal with it.

3. Big Daddy from Bioshock. Big Daddy is science unholy offspring of splicing humans to a heavy armored atmospheric suit. The thing is a tank with a drill for a right hand. The Big Daddy is basically a babysitter for the Little Sister and as long as you don't mess with her or him you'll be fine but since this is a Badass Battle it's just him. His abilities are the perfect fusion of lighting quick reflexes and murderous tenacity.

4. You know him, you love him, you'll live longer if he isn't hunting you, he's Nemesis from Resident Evil. Nemesis is the result of a Tyrant infused with a parasite that enhances his intelligence, as if he wasn't deadly enough. This parasite allows him to take orders and actually pick a target. Before striking he says the targets name and then strikes. Since he is designed to hunt the main character of Resident Evil 2 Nemesis is virtually indestructible until he takes his second form which is bigger and scarier then his previous form. Why this is we don't know why. We didn't make the game. And since he carries a bazooka in the game we're going to take that out of the battle because long distant weapons are just unfair.

5. Finally but certainly not least and maybe the the most powerful of the monsters, Alma Wade from F.E.A.R. Alma was/is a child with psychic powers. She has two forms, that of a young little girl in a red dress and dead stare on her face that is covered by her raven black hair. The second is of a nude teenage girl. It is left unclear as to if she is real or exists only in the minds of her victims. She would seem to have the power to choose when she is physical or just a figment. Her powers seem to have no limit and she would appear to have no weakness. At age three she was tested in every psychic test imaginable and passed as if they were nothing. At age five she grew bored with the tests and purposefully failed them only to turn her powers on the real world. The results were disastrous for all involved. At age seven she was stopped momentarily by being put into a coma and locked in a vault. While she was dubbed dead by her father after being taken off of life support her psychic energy continued to live and become the monster we all know and F.E.A.R. Alma may very well be the most powerful Video Game Monster ever, but is she Powerful enough to hold her own against the Pasta Monsters? Only time will tell.


	4. In This Corner Part Two

Creepypasta Monsters Theme Song: Sweet Dreams by Marilyn Manson.

Now for the Pasta Monsters turn. For team Slendy:

1. Slender Man. Thanks to recent reviews we now have more clarity on as to what Slender's powers are and have no need to steal the powers from Enderman. Slender has the power of instant teleportation, but unless you spot him and keep your eyes on him. Slender has no feeling of pain and supposedly can with stand death blows. Yet this does not mean he is invulnerable because he can be killed eventually but is able to posses his killer and resurrect once more. along with these powers he has superhuman strength and several tentacles. Adding to his arsenal is the Slender Sickness, an illness that infects the victim and makes them an easy target for Slender. Rumors say that he is weakend by holy water and can not attack crowds larger then three. But he won't have to worry about any holy water so just beware of PH's teammates.

2. The Strider. Basically a dog version of Slender Man. Once he picks you as a target you have at the most thirty days to live. He is fifteen feet tall, has black fur, and blades for legs. He will not attack in crowded areas as well.

3. Jeff the Killer. As he faced his cheap, girl version knockoff, Jane, and was recreated after the fight will be using that version of him. Mainly since that version actually fought another monster and not just a helpless victim. No matter how many times you cut him up Jeff will get back up, that's a fact. Why are we using Jeff and not Jane you may be asking, because Jeff is the OG so deal with that haters.

4. Ghost from Pokemon Creepy Black. Perhaps the most powerful of the Pasta monsters Ghost has only one power, Curse. This attack instantly kills all foes he directs it on. Ghost has no known weakness and no rivals, or at least not anymore.

5. Zalgo. The basic god of Creepypasta. Zalgo is the monster that is destined to bring the end of the world. He is said to be waiting behind a wall for the time to be right and rise once more (No he's not a Cthulhu Myhtos monster). He has no eyes but seven mouths, each of which speak in different languages. Zalgo holds an entire star in his left hand, yes a star, and a candle in the right, what this can do is unknown. Zalgo is probably best known for his favorite trick, enhancing the already scary monsters. This power is so strong he can even use it on none Pasta Monsters (See Pinkie Pie for further detail).

The contestant are ready and teams have been built. Now all we need to do is see who would kick who's ass in a Badass Battle!... Next Chapter. See you all there.


	5. Turf War

Theme Song: Monster by Skillet.

The Teams are made and combatants are ready, lets begin the fight.

Somewhere in the middle of a forest at the dead of night lies an abandon factory that seems to of not been in use for decades. Pyramid Head walks its halls dragging his blade behind him not knowing of the monster following him. Slender Man creeps his way up on Pyramid Head in the pitch black hallway. He sticks his hand out to grab the neck of Pyramid Head but is sent back by dodging the massive blade swung at him.

Even though Slender is in the gaze of Pyramid Head he is still capable of movement due to the absolute darkness in the pitch black hallway they were fighting in. Pyramid Head tried to attack with his blade but the small hallway prevented any use of the blade. Slender Man begins to wrap his newmerous tentacles around Pyramid Head to finish him. Pyramid Head reacts the only way he can, he wraps several of the tentacles around his arms and begins to pull Slender Man in closer and grabs him by the waist. Pyramid Head picks Slender Man up and begins to bash him into the cieling until he's in a daze. Slender Man stumbles in a daze as Pyramid Head picks his blade back up in a thrusting position and rams it through Slender Man. He pulls it back out and sticks both hands in Slender Mans open chest and tears him in half.

Pyramid Head continues to wounder through the hallway but still being followed by something on the ceiling above him. Out of nowhere the Strider drops ontop of Pyramid Head and begins to repeatedly impale him until he falls down. Pyramid Head isn't dead but crippled. Right as Strider was about to decapitate Pyramid Head a new monster saves Pyramid Head, The Creature.

The Creature grabs Strider by his collar bone and snaps his neck like a twig. The Creature turns back into Torque. Torque walks down another hallway to get the hell out of there. As he turns at one corner Jeff the Killer leaps onto his back and sticks a huge knife into his jugular vein. Jeff looms over the dying corpse of Torque saying his famous line.

JTK: Go to Sle...

Jeff notices a shadow is cast over him. He turns to see Big Daddy right behind him. Big Daddy drives his drill hand right through Jeff and activates it with him right on the drill. He doesn't stop until there's a pile of red goo where Jeff used to be.

Big Daddy turns to see another monster. He was not big or bulky or solid even. He had no body because he was only Ghost. Big Daddy charged him only to go through the entity and crash right into the wall. Ghost turns to Big Daddy and uses his attack, Curse. Big Daddy's eyes turn off and he lies dead on the floor.

Ghost sees one more monster arriving, Nemisis. He uses curse once more but that only cripples the hulking zombie. Niether monsters were able to harm eachother and Nemisis wasn't going turn into his true form only to become vulnerable. Just then, the air became cold and a black mist began to pour into the room from the hole in the wall from where Big Daddy crashed into. From the mist rose a being with several mouths on its body. It was Zalgo. Zalgo forces Nemisis to turn allowing Ghost to eliminate him.

Before the entities could return to from once they came, they see one last monster. It was the only one that looked the most human. It was Alma Wade. Ghost tries to Curse her only to be erased from reality. Zalgo resurrects all of the fallen monsters, Pasta and Games, as even more horrific beings. Alma lets out a ear splitting scream that begins to bring down the entire factory house. Everyone is crushed under the debrie. After everything is done falling and the smoke settles only one figure is left standing humming Twinkle Twinkle Little Star, Alma Wade. Looking into her eyes one can see the faces of all the other monsters, even her own team.

Winner: Video Game Monsters. (Technically Alma Wade)

Now that's a monster fight. Every monster clearly has their own ability but once pit against something immortal, and not a mear human, and pit them against beings of equal or better caliber then it just comes down to who can dish it out and take it back in better.

1. Pyramid Head won for these reasons. Firstly, He is a manifestation of guilt and sin not a creature born with a soul so it stands to reason that Slender Man would not be able to take possession of his body after being slain. Secondly, Slender Man was only able to move about by the fact that there was no light to be seen by. Thirdly and finally, the two have equal strength but give one that is unkillable and a big ass blade and the winner is decided.

2. Strider was only able to cripple Pyramid Head not kill him. The Creature was more then capable of killing almost any of these monsters so pit him against a dog version of Slender Man, minus the soul swapping trap, and the match is won.

3. Jeff won only by a fluke. He killed Torque only because he turned back into a mortal and was ambushed by him. Head to head a guy like Torque, human or not, would be more then capable of taking on Jeff which is the main reason Big Daddy won that match. A tank with a drill versus a Joker knockoff? Yeah that's a real tuff match to decide.

4. Ghost is the only Pasta monster made to fight and with his unbeatable attack of Curse he is more then capable of killing the berserker called Big Daddy. Nemisis was the tricky one because he was not killable in the game but bring Zalgo in and force him change into his true form, which was actually able to die, then Curse did the deed.

5. Alma Wade. What can I really say? Even with Zalgo none of the monsters can hold their own against her. Zalgo may almost be on the same level as her but even then that's him acting at his best. Alma reached the level he's at currently before she was even born. Pit him and Ghost against their female equal combined, who became basically a goddess at the age three and evolved beyond the need for a vulnerable human body, and taking them out seaperatly is a piece of cake. Just imagen if she actually tried.

6. The most important reason for the Game monsters victory, they were designed to fight. Pasta monsters have attacks but they never fought anything that was capable of defending themselves they only prayed upon the weak mortal humans. In the end frighting just can't hold up to fighting.

Winners are the Game Monsters. Thanks for reading.


End file.
